Episode 71
Friendship Will Overcome the Dead is the 71st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu's capture brings about the activation of Daphne's Dragonoid, which starts to wreak havoc and chaos in Magnolia. The Fairy Tail Mages all work together to try to save Natsu and stop the destructive artificial Dragon. Summary Natsu is now trapped within the Dragonoid's core where his Magic Power is being sucked. The more he struggles to break free, the more his powers get sucked. While Natsu's powers are being drained from him, the Dragonoid begins charging. Daphne explains what she did with the "City without Sound", the place where she first tested Dragonoids and their destructive ability. The people there all used "Hidden", which hides one's body in order to avoid her and her experimental Dragons. However, Daphne used a spell which made their Magic permanent. She left the city shortly afterwards. As she explains this, Natsu remembers himself as a child walking through the very same city, looking for Igneel. Wakaba, Elfman and Macao arrive using the Magic Four-Wheeler just as Daphne begins testing the Dragonoid. Elfman charges at Gray and punches him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious. Makarov's order is to bring Gray back for questioning. As the Dragonoid starts flying and heads to Magnolia Town, Erza orders Lucy and Wendy to warn Fairy Tail while she distracts the Dragonoid. She hops on the Dragonoid's back and is confronted with improved versions of Daphne's Lizardmen. At the same time, Elfman and the others all encounter Daphne's Lizardmen on their way back. Lucy and Wendy are the ones who reach Fairy Tail first. Now, the Fairy Tail Mages are preparing to save Natsu, remembering what he did for them. Suddenly, Natsu hears a familiar voice, one which one that called out to him in the City without Sound in his youth. The team carrying Gray, exhausted after their battle, arrives while Erza continues to battle Lizardmen on the back of the Dragonoid. The Dragonoid finally lands on Magnolia, causing Erza to fall. Makarov commands the Fairy Tail Mages to use any means necessary to stop the Dragonoid. While Makarov interrogates Gray, Gray states that only Natsu can stop the Dragonoid. As the Dragonoid starts to raise his foot to crush Erza, the others arrive and start attacking the creature. They tell Erza about the Master's order. They ask Natsu, who is inside the Dragonoid, for his opinion before they start attacking, and Natsu's reply is "Bust this thing up and me along with it!" Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Elfman Strauss, Macao Conbolt & Wakaba Mine vs. Daphne's Lizardmen (started and concluded) *Erza Scarlet vs. Daphne's Lizardmen (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * * * |Pāpuru Furea}} * |Ganzu Majikku}} * |Majikku Kādo}} * |Wōtā}} * |Sando Sutōmu}} *Copy Magic Spells used * *Smoke Crush *Smoke Fake *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) *Blast Bullet *Stinger Shot *Explosion Cards * |Wōtā Suraisā}} *Sand Spear Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Marksmanship Armors used * Weapons used *Dragonoid Items used *Magic Four-Wheeler (魔導四輪 Madō Yonrin) *Magic Cards Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes